


His Anthony

by GoringWriting



Series: IronStrange Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Dark, Dark Character, Dark!Stephen, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Plans, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Stephen Strange, Stephen is not a good guy, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, due to stephen being a manipulative dick, manipulative Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Anthony Stark belongs to Stephen Strange and to him alone. The problem is no one told him that.IronStrange bingo fill for the Darkfic square.





	His Anthony

Anthony Stark belongs to Stephen Strange.

Stephen knows this the minute he locks eyes on the man. 

Stephen Strange met his Anthony back when they were both highly respected men in their respective fields. The party they were at was for some charity or the other, Stephen could care less about the name, but Anthony did, Anthony always cared about things like this. The man was a good actor. He pretended to be a heartless bastard but Stephen, as one himself, knew better.

They spent the whole night talking, him and Anthony. Stephen giving him all the signs that he wanted him and then when he invites him back to his place Stephen let him down. He knew what his sweet Anthony would do, he’d be so confused and try to do anything he could to get Stephen to change his mind.

It was fun to manipulate him. The man was so desperate for the tiniest bit of approval that Stephen hardly felt that it was worth his considerable talents. 

He didn’t go home with him that night but he did decide that Anthony Edward Stark would be only his. He would stay in touch with Anthony through text and Stephen watched his Anthony’s friends for weaknesses.

He couldn’t really do much though. He had no pull on Pepper Potts or James Rhodes. Obadiah Stane was a different story. He watched the man betray his Anthony over and over again and it was beautiful. 

He has his accident around the same time Stane is putting forth his ultimate betrayal and when Stephen, fresh from Nepal, finds out about it he’s livid. No one touches his Anthony. But he can’t show his hand to anyone yet. He needs time. So, he casts a large spell to slightly increase his Anthony’s durability and resistance. His Anthony was already strong and resilient, he just needed a helping hand. 

While Anthony is stuck in the cave, Stephen knows he’ll make it out, Stephen sets to work on getting rid of Rhodes and Potts. Rhodes is easy, the man has been out every day looking for Anthony. It’s a simple matter to send him to the mirror dimension along with his men.

Then Stephen makes himself known to his Anthony. He offers his services to the Air Force and he’s allowed to be with the chopper that saves him. When Anthony sees him he looks confused for a few seconds but then collapses into his arms, right where his Anthony belongs.

He allows Stane to betray him one more time after that and is there when he dies watching from the shadows after killing that stupid woman in the car who had hurt Anthony in her stupidity. After all no one hurts Tony and gets away with it.

Getting rid of Potts is laughably easy after that. All he has to do is plant some evidence of corporate espionage in her belongings and allows Anthony to be the one to find it.

He doesn’t want to believe it at first and Stephen feels a little pride that his Anthony loves that strongly but it has to be focused in the right direction. All his love should be focused on Stephen, on the man that found him when he was alone and without hope when all his friends gave up on him.

It takes a couple of nights worth of whispered words into Tony’s ear when he’s passed out about Stane and how he had the same level of love and trust in him as he did in Potts and it had blinded him to the truth.

Pepper Potts is fired that next week.

Natasha Romanov is an interesting little insect. Scuttling about gathering information and it’s laughable. She’s ridiculously easy to read. Arrogant, not a team player, narcissistic. 

But again his sweet Anthony trusts people hard and Stephen sighs and decides to handle things himself and appears before Romanov and sticks her in the mirror dimension and makes it look like she double crossed yet another intelligence organization.

SHIELD had been useful in the beginning but now it was being annoying, especially Coulson. How dare he threaten Stephen’s Anthony.

Stephen sends him to a world inhabited by monsters so large the man doesn’t stand a chance.

Then Loki invades and Stephen finds the man so little of a threat that he’s sure that Anthony can take him alone. But Fury has other ideas and suddenly his Anthony is working with them.

And Captain Rogers is speaking out of his ass about a man he doesn’t know at all.

Stephen hates the Avengers. They keep trying to make friends with Anthony. He’s Stephen’s goddamn it! So, he sets out to get rid of them. But this will take some skill.

The first step is to get rid of Barton. He acts stupid but Stephen knows it for what it is, an act. He knows that the man is looking for Coulson and Romanov. So, he fakes a lead knowing the Hawk won’t let anyone go with him. 

His body is found after “being attacked by wolves.”

Stephen watches Anthony mourn the Hawk, he is so beautiful in his sadness.

Next is Thor. He waits and when Thor is off world he blocks the bifrost from ever being able to connect again. He even fools Heimdall into thinking it is natural. Thor doesn’t care enough to come back.

He’s down to two. Rogers and Banner. Banner is easy. A couple of dreams about the Hulk hurting Anthony and the Doctor is running off to the darkest corners of the world. 

Rogers is the only one who remains. He even has the gall to court Anthony. This disrespect cannot be ignored and Stephen knows exactly what he wants to do to keep the man away from his Anthony.

Stephen knows the one thing that will destroy Anthony and Stephen will be there to put him back together.

He’s glad that he let Rogers and Anthony get together now. This will get rid of any temptation left and what ifs that might remain. Anthony will be his alone.

He finds a hidden HYDRA bunker and the asset housed inside. Bucky Barnes will be the perfect wedge to drive between Rogers and Anthony.

All it takes is a glimpse of Barnes and Rogers is off looking for his friend and his sweet Anthony tries to be so understanding and give Rogers all the support he needs. It’d be cute if it wasn’t so pathetic. Stephen keeps Rogers away from home for months and Stephen shakes his head as Anthony grows thinner and thinner and more withdrawn the longer Rogers is gone and Stephen is pissed at how Rogers could do this to Tony.

Stephen has to admit that he didn’t expect Barnes to play keep away for so long. He’s actually impressed, but he needs this to hurry along. His Anthony is ripe for the taking and Stephen is impatient to begin.

A small spell on the room Anthony put together Barnes, and a little sleeping spell on Barnes and Rogers has caught him and is bringing him back to that room.

Stephen isn’t sure how fast the spell is supposed to act but the minute the two super soldiers, Barnes now fully awake, they start trying to hump like rabbits. It’d be hysterical if it wasn’t disgusting.

Stephen would look away but then he’ll miss his Anthony’s reaction and he’s knows that he’ll be absolutely breathtaking in his suffering.

Right on schedule his Anthony walks towards the kitchen to get water and sees Rogers and Barnes in the room together. The pain in his eyes is absolutely the most gorgeous thing Stephen has ever seen.

Anthony breaks up with Rogers and kicks both of them out and Stephen watches as once again he is alone.

The last step of Stephen’s plan is simple. He summons an army of small creatures and set them loose in New York and he and Anthony are called in to fight them off.

Stephen saves Anthony’s life three times that day and he makes sure to respond to all of Anthony’s flirting and jokes. He can see his sweet Anthony getting excited. Can see him thinking that maybe this time Stephen will accept his invitation. 

Stephen smiles, his Anthony is so desperately alone.

He says yes when Anthony invites him over after the battle and debrief. 

They lay together afterwards Anthony’s head nestled against Stephen’s chest while Stephen strokes his back. Anthony is passed out asleep and Stephen smiles leans in close to whisper.

“My darling Anthony, you’re finally where you belong.”


End file.
